1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus for changing the leverage of an existing pedal assembly by telescoping the pedal of the pedal assembly during rotation of the pedal around the pedal assembly axle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous attempts have previously been made to increase the efficiency of a bicycle through the use of a telescoping pedal. Generally speaking, however, these attempts have not been as successful as desired primarily because of the many frictional problems contained therein. One of the major frictional problems that frustrated those responsible for the prior art attempts is the friction present between a cam element and an element that interfaces with the cam, i.e., the element that runs in the track of the cam. In addition, there is the problem of the friction caused by the linear sliding motion between the element of which the pedal is a part and the element that is connected to the end of the pedal axle and rotates with the axle, i.e., the pedal arm.
Exemplary of the above-described prior art are the following U.S. Pat.: Nos. 516,137; 623,863; 550,206; 653,873; 571,793; and 676,629.
None of these prior art patents disclose apparatus able to adequately solve the above-described friction problems.
From the above, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for an improved pedal telescoping apparatus thereby to increase the effectiveness of the pedalling operation of a bicycle. It is the purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.